


An Addition

by midnightrockerchick



Series: family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Fluff, Kids, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Derek has to leave his family and help out a neighboring pack and finds something he didn't know his family was missing.





	An Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! :)  
> Sorry about mistakes.

Derek has always hated leaving Stiles.  When the two are too far apart he can barely handle it.  He likes to know his mate is close, hear his heart beat, or at least know that if he had to get to him it would only be a twenty minute drive, at the most.  Since Lydia and Isaac came into their lives this need to be close to his family has grown exponentially.  Right after Lydia was adopted Derek even hated going to work.  He had this fear that something would happen to her when he was gone.  Lydia and Stiles are both human, if one of them got hurt it would crush Derek.  The anxiety soon passed and Derek grew more comfortable with going to work, knowing Stiles would keep Lydia safe.  Anyway he was just in town, so he could rush home if needed.

But this trip is different and farther.  And Derek is not happy about it.

A pack has asked for Derek’s packs help, and of course he said he’d help without really thinking.  The pack has a hunter problem and has asked Derek’s pack to come and help get rid of the hunters.  Derek was willing to help because he did not want hunters anywhere near his family and territory, but is now trying to figure out some way of weaseling out of it.  The pack’s territory is two hours away and Derek and his pack will be needed for at least two days, maybe three.

Two days away from his family!  Derek does not know if he can do it.

“Derek babe we will be fine,” Stiles insists for the hundredth time this morning.

He’s in their closet throwing clothes in a suitcase for Derek, Derek having been too preoccupied worrying to pack.  Now it’s the morning of Derek’s departure and he isn’t ready to leave.  The pack will be arriving any minute and Stiles is annoyed at his overly protective husband.

“I take care of the kids every day when you’re gone,” Stiles reminds him.

“Yes, but I’m always close by in case of emergency and the whole pack is around.”

“Derek you’re leaving some of the pack behind and they’re staying here when you’re gone.”

It’s been decided that Kira, Erica, Helen, and Malia will all be staying at Derek and Stiles house while the rest of the pack is gone.  Kira is being left behind because she’s eight months pregnant and Erica’s the protection.

“I’m leaving one pregnant wolf and one mother wolf.”

“What, can Erica not mother and protect us?”

Derek huffs and plops down on the bed.  “That’s not what I meant.”

Stiles smiles, kind of enjoying how much Derek wants to stay home.  “I know what you meant.  But you do not have to worry.  I’m going to be fine.  Lydia and Isaac are going to be fine.  Erica is going to be here looking out for us, and I’ll have my dad and Melissa stop by.  Dad is the sheriff if you didn’t know.”

Derek sighs.  Stiles moves toward the bed, placing the suitcase down next to Derek.  Derek immediately wraps his arms around Stiles, holding him tightly against his body.  “I hate leaving you guys.”

Stiles smiles and hugs Derek back.  “I know, but we’ll facetime and text, it’ll be like you’re here with us.  And you’ll be so busy that the days will go fast.”

Derek huffs again, he knows Stiles is right, but he still doesn’t want to leave.  It’s summer vacation, which is Derek’s favorite time of year because the kids are home all day.  When it’s the school year, sometimes his shifts cause him to barely see the kids, but in the summer they’re always around.  Now Derek is going to miss two whole days of kid time.

“Okay sourwolf,” Stiles says, pulling away.  “Let’s go downstairs, the pack will be here any minute.”

Downstairs the kids are sitting on the couch watching an episode of Doc McStuffins.  Lydia, being human, doesn’t feel Derek’s apprehension, but it’s evident that Isaac does.  As soon as Derek enters the living room, Isaac flashes his gold eyes, hops off the couch, and runs toward Derek.  Derek curses himself.  He has to be more careful with his emotions having Isaac in the house and he knows it.  The last thing he wants is Isaac becoming nervous and giving Stiles a hard time when he’s gone.

“Hey Izzy,” Derek chirps, trying to put on a happy face.

Isaac sees right through it though and begins to bawl.

“Fix this Derek,” Stiles commands. “I do not want to have to deal with an upset werecub when you’re gone.”  Stiles moves past Derek, pats Isaac on the head and plops down on the couch with Lydia.  Lydia immediately snuggles into Stiles side, Lydia not caring in the slightest that her brother’s crying.  Both humans know that Derek’s the only one who can calm Isaac down at the moment, Derek being the one who upset him.

Derek rubs Isaac’s back up and down, shushing him.  “Don’t cry monkey.  It’s okay, why are you crying?”

Isaac hiccups a few time, burying his face into Derek’s shirt.  Isaac begins to speak, his words pretty muffled by Derek’s shirt.  “Daddy sad.”

Derek sighs, hating that he’s causing his son to be upset.  “Daddy was sad because he is going to miss you monkey, but you shouldn’t be sad, okay?”

“Daddy leaving,” Isaac whispers.  He slowly raises his head from Derek’s shoulder, the Alpha spotting his son’s tear stained red and puffy face.

How can he do this?  Derek has no idea how to make leaving sound like no big deal when inside he’s freaking out.

“Yes,” Derek starts, deciding just to go with it.  “Daddy is leaving.  But I’m only going to be gone for two days and before you know it I’ll be home.  And when I’m gone you, Papa, and Lydia will be having a super fun sleepover with Malia, Helen, Aunt Kira, and Aunt Erica.  Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Isaac nods, slowly.  Derek needs to think fast, how can he convince Isaac that it’s okay?  Isaac’s almost there.

“You know what,” Derek begins.  “When Daddy gets home I promise that we’ll have a puppy pile in the living room.”

This makes Isaac light up.  He grins from ear to ear and his eyes grow wide.  Both Lydia and Isaac love family puppy piles.  Isaac loves it because he’s surrounded by the scent of his family and their warmth.  Lydia just likes cuddling.  Derek used to love sleeping wrapped around Laura and Cora on their living room floor when he was little, and loves the fact that his kids also enjoy it.

“Really?!”

Derek laughs, spinning Isaac in the air.  “Yep.”

Isaac smiles again and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck.  Derek basks in the attention for a few moments, until he hears cars pulling up the driveway.  Isaac hears them too and squirms to be put down.  Derek obliges placing Isaac on the floor, watching as he and Lydia run toward the front door and out to the porch.

***

Derek’s only been on the road for ten minutes and he’s already missing his family like crazy.  The pack took his minivan, but he decided to allow Peter to drive so he could try to calm himself down.  Scott and Boyd are in the back seats, while Derek sits shotgun.

He knows he shouldn’t, that he should try to give himself some time to acclimate, but Derek cannot help but text Stiles.

Derek: **How’d the kids handle me leaving?**

Stiles: **Lydia seemed fine, she was too preoccupied with Helen being here.  Isaac was a little upset at first, but them Helen and Lydia started playing with baby dolls and Isaac totally forgot he was upset and needed to play with them.**

Derek: **That’s good.  I was worried that he’d have a hard time.**

Stiles: **I think it’s going to be hard getting him to fall asleep tonight without you, but I’ll figure it out.  I will probably let him sleep in the bed with me.**

Derek: **He’ll like that.  It’ll smell like the two of us.**

Stiles: **I’ll offer the same to Lydia, but I know she’ll turn it down and instead want to sleep in her bed with Helen.**

Derek: **Those two are going to be up all night.**

Stiles: **Yes they will.  Now stop worrying and focus on the hunters, I do not need you getting hurt, because you’re worrying about us.**

Derek listens to Stiles, and closes his phone.  Derek closes his eyes and runs over the facts.  Hunters are attacking a nearby pack (well not so nearby) and if Derek doesn’t get rid of them now, they could come and injure his family.  And that thought alone causes Derek to focus completely.

Derek begins to question Peter about the pack, his uncle having made the first contact with the pack.  Peter explains that the pack has seven members still alive and that three members have been killed.  It has been planned that the pack will help scout out where the hunters are held up the first day and the second day will be designated for attacking.  Hopefully the hunters don’t put up much of a fight.

An hour into the ride Derek is feeling much better, when he hears Scott’s phone ding.  The beta then lets out a chuckle.

“Derek your husband texted me,” Scott says, handing the phone to Derek.

Rolling his eyes Derek takes the phone and reads the text.

Stiles: **Don’t let your Alpha get all broody.  If he starts moping and being a baby smack him on the ass for me.  HARD.  And tell him it’s from me.**

Derek laughs at the outrageous text.

“Why does he want me to touch your butt?” Scott questions from the back seat.  Derek hands him his phone back and Scott begins to text Stiles back.  “I’m not touching your butt.”

“Good, because if you try I’ll break your hand.”

***

“Can you pass me the spoon,” Stiles asks, standing over the pot of homemade sauce.

“I got it.” Kira, whose sitting on a kitchen chair, her huge stomach protruding in front of her, moves to get up from the chair.  Stiles spins around instantly, sticking his finger in her direction.

“No you sit,” Stiles commands.

“Here,” Erica grabs the spoon, handing it to Stiles.

Kira rolls her eyes from where she’s sitting.  “You know I’m pregnant, not crippled.”  Stiles and Erica have both not been letting her do anything.  From the moment she entered the house, Stiles stuck her in a chair and would only allow her to get up when she had to pee.  And Kira is not having it.  She wants to help out with the dinner, not just sit and watch.

“I had to deal with being babied when I was pregnant with Helen,” Erica tells as she cuts up some vegetables.  “Sit back and enjoy it, because after the baby is born you will have no tell to relax.  Helen was a terror as a new born.  She did not sleep, burped up everywhere, and cried louder than I thought was possible.”

Kira and Stiles both laugh at the story.  They both remember Erica and Boyd being exhausted and at their wits end.  The pack would all pitch in and take the baby off their hands for a “date night”.  The “date nights” weren’t date nights at all, all Erica and Boyd did was go home and catch up on sleep.

Stiles loved watching baby Helen.  She was so small and sweet.  He loved holding her against his chest and feeding her bottles.  Stiles never got to have his own baby.  Lydia was adopted at four and Isaac at three.  He missed their baby stages, which is something that Stiles hates.  He wishes he could have seen Lydia’s first words, or Isaac’s first steps, been there to shush them on colicky nights, or felt their little fingers wrap around his hand.

Maybe one day Stiles and Derek will adopt a baby.  They hadn’t planned on adopting Lydia and Isaac, it just happened.  Maybe a baby will just happen.  Right now Stiles has two little ones to watch over, which he is more than happy about.

As if Isaac could sense that Stiles needed to smile, which Stiles guesses he can, Isaac comes bursting into the kitchen.  The werecub is only wearing his underwear and is holding his superman action figure in the air.  Isaac makes a wooshing sound as he runs around the kitchen island, not at all caring that he’s only in his underwear when others are present.

Stiles laughs as Isaac makes another lap around the island.  Placing the spoon on the counter, Stiles bends down and grabs Isaac as he runs passed.  Isaac kicks up happily, trying to get out of the grip.

“No Papa,” Isaac insists, squirming.  “I making superman fly.”

“I can see that monkey,” Stiles tells.  “But why aren’t you wearing clothes?”  Last time Stiles saw Isaac he was playing with Lydia and Helen, and he was wearing clothes.  Stiles glances up and sees that Helen and Lydia are no longer in the living room and have most likely moved to the toy room or Lydia’s bedroom.  Malia is still sprawled on the couch texting away.

“I got hot.”

Erica and Kira laugh at this.

“This is why I’m happy I had a girl,” Erica tells.  “No spontaneous nudity.  Have fun Kira.”

Kira rolls her eyes, and gives her belly a rub.  Kira and Scott decided that they wanted to know the baby’s gender and were told that it was a boy.  Stiles is happy for his best friend and his wife.  He knows that Scott was secretly hoping that he was having a boy and Kira also seems to be thrilled.  The one thing they cannot agree on is a name.  Scott keeps trying to convince Kira on naming the baby Scott junior, but Kira is not having it.

Stiles is also happy that Isaac will be getting a male cousin.  Right now he only has girl cousins.

“Monkey when you get hot you don’t take off your clothes,” Stiles explains.  “You tell Papa and I’ll raise the air conditioning.”  Isaac is not listening, instead he lifts Superman in the air and begins flying him around.  “Let’s get you back into your clothes.”

“No clothes!”

Stiles chuckles as he leaves the kitchen.  “Little boys need clothes.”

“Wolves don’t wear clothes.” Isaac pouts and crosses his arms.

“But little werecubs do.”

Isaac realizes he can’t win this fight and settles against Stiles chest.  Why would Stiles want a baby when he still has to wrestle his four year old into clothes?  Isaac, as soon as the weather began to warm up, decided that he didn’t need clothes. The fact that he kept his underwear on is surprising.  Usually Stiles has to chase after his butt naked werewolf baby, who yes uses his super speed to keep away from Stiles.  Luckily this time Isaac decided that underwear was appropriate, or maybe he just didn’t have a chance to take them off.

Stiles carries Isaac toward the stairs, picking up his son’s discarded clothes as he goes.  Stiles tosses them in the laundry bin, before climbing the stairs, deciding that new clothes is the best bet.  After entering Isaac’s room, Stiles places Isaac on the bed.  Rummaging through Isaac’s dresser, Stiles picks out a new pair of shorts and a new shirt, both made of lighter material.

The shirt is blue with a cartoon shark on it.  The shark is smiling widely with sunglasses on, the sight causing Stiles to smile.  He sure loves kid clothes.  Why aren’t adult clothes as fun?

Isaac thankfully lets Stiles dress him without a fight.  Isaac’s always energetic after his nap.  Stiles can see his little one shaking with energy and knows that if he doesn’t do something to relieve it that Isaac will either throw a gigantic tantrum or drive everyone in the house crazy.

“Wanna play a game Izzy?”

Isaac looks up at Stiles excitedly, the pup bouncing on the bed.

“Let’s play hide and seek.”

“Okay!” Isaac jumps up and leaps off the bed.  If Isaac wasn’t a werewolf he probably wouldn’t have been able to leap off the bed with such grace and land perfectly.  Still it causes Stiles to hold his breath.  He knows Isaac will heal, but there is still pain involved in getting hurt, and he does not want his son in any pain.

“Wait monkey,” Stiles laughs.  Isaac listens and spins around, jumping up and down in place.  “I have to tell you the rules.  You can only hide upstairs.  You cannot hide in the guest rooms where Aunt Erica and Malia are staying and no going upstairs into the attic.  I’ll count to twenty and when I open my eyes I’m going to hunt you little wolf.”

Isaac laughs and runs so fast that he’s just a blur.

Stiles smiles from ear to ear, loving his son’s innocent excitement.  1…2…3… Isaac isn’t the best at hide and seek.  Stiles is usually able to find him in a few seconds, so Stiles counts slowly, hoping the extra time will give his son time to find a good hiding space.  18…19…20

Leaving Isaac’s room, Stiles walks next door and into Lydia’s room.  Lydia and Helen are sitting in the middle of the carpet, Lydia’s doll house open in front of them.  Lydia is holding a pony in her hand and Helen is holding two dolls in hers.

“Hey girls,” Stiles says as he moves toward them.  “What are you guys doing?”

“This is the princess,” Helen says holding up one of the Barbie doll who’s wearing a flowy pink dress.  “And this is the evil queen.”  She then holds up the other doll.  This one is wearing a short dress that Lydia has scribbled on with markers.  “The evil queen stole the princess’s horse so now she has to fight the evil queen and get it back.”

“And the horse has magical powers that are secret so it’s going to fly in and save its princess,” Lydia explains.

“Well that sounds fun.  Have you two happened to see Isaac?”

Lydia and Helen immediately turn to each other and begin to giggle.  An obvious yes.

“No Uncle Stiles,” Helen obviously lies.

“Nope Papa.”

Stiles pretends he doesn’t realize the two are lying and scans the room.  Everything seems to be the same, except for the pile of stuffed animals that are on Lydia’s bed.  It isn’t uncommon for Lydia to pile her stuffed animals on her bed, what’s uncommon is for them to move, as if someone is hiding under them.

“Well I have no idea where he could be,” Stiles dramatically sighs, moving toward the bed.  Both Lydia and Helen’s eyes widen, as he sits on the bed.  “I guess Isaac is just too good for me.”  Stiles lets out a loud sigh and leans back atop the pile of stuffed animals.

“Papa!” Isaac squeaks from under Stiles.

Stiles acts surprised and pops up from his seat.

“You found me!” Isaac cheers, hurdling himself at Stiles.  Stiles gasps as Isaac hugs a little too tight, Isaac understanding and loosening his grip.  Stiles guesses the extra time helped Isaac hide, this time he wasn’t standing in plain view with his hands over his eyes.

“I did,” Stiles laughs, picking up Isaac and squeezing him against his chest.  “That was a great hiding place monkey.”

Isaac gazes into Stiles’ eyes proudly, a smile pulled across his face.

“Your turn,” Isaac announces, squirming out of Stiles grip.  Isaac stands in front of the bed, bouncing up and down.  “I count.”

“Okay monkey.”

Stiles stands up and walks toward the door, but Isaac tugs on his shirt and holds him back.

“Papa I can’t count to twenty,” Isaac says sadly.

“I’ll help!” Lydia screams, popping up from the floor.  “I can count to twenty, I’ll help you Izzy.”

Lydia is seriously the best big sister.  She always is more than happy to help out her little brother.  When Isaac first came into the house he was petrified of everyone other than Derek.  He trusted Stiles only because Derek did.  Both Stiles and Derek were worried that Lydia and Isaac wouldn’t get along.  But there was no need to worry.  Lydia immediately ran to Isaac and gave him a huge hug when they met.  And after that Isaac decided that Lydia was his favorite person and followed her around everywhere.

“Thank you Lydia.”

Stiles leaves the room when Isaac begins to count and moves down the hall toward his bedroom.  Moving through the bedroom and into the connected bathroom, Stiles lays down in the tub and closes the shower curtain.  A few seconds later he hears Isaac’s little feet against the tile floor.  With one swift motion Isaac pulls away the curtain and stares proudly at Stiles.

“I founded you!”

“You did monkey,” Stiles tells, getting out of the tub.  “You found me very quickly.”

“I sniffed you out,” Isaac tells proudly, placing his hands on his hips.  Derek has been teaching him to find things through scent and Isaac has been getting good at it.

“Did you?  That is so good baby.  Because you were so good at hide and seek, why don’t we go downstairs and get an ice pop?”

Isaac speeds out of the room in a blur, Stiles hearing loud booms as he runs down the stairs.

***

Derek has been at the house of the other pack’s alpha and he’s feeling better about being here.  The alpha, Martin, is just like Derek.  Martin has a mate, Donna, and four kids.  There are a lot of kids in the pack.  As Derek sits on the couch in Martin’s living room, he watches as the kids run back and forth, excited by the new people.  Derek needs to help protect these kids.  If they were his kids he’d want Martin’s pack to help.

Martin walks into the living room, Peter next to him.

“We’re leaving now,” Peter tells.  Derek nods and gets up from the couch, waving goodbye to the children.  They are going to go scout out where the hunters are staying so they can attack tomorrow and not have any surprises.

Five members of Martin’s pack and Derek’s entire pack load themselves into cars and drive to the area where Martin suspects the hunters are staying.  The area is a thick forest about ten minutes outside Martin’s territory.  It’s a quick ride and as soon as they arrive, the wolves all hop out of the car and shift.  Martin and Derek both only partially shift.

Derek believed that finding the hunters would be harder, but after only a few minutes one of Martin’s pack mates catch the hunter’s scent.  The wolves travel through the forest and stop when they spot an old cabin.

“This is where they’re staying,” Peter says, pointing toward the cabin.  The window is lit by what looks like candle light and shadows of humans inside are visible.

“This cabin has been here for years,” Martin explains.  “I never even thought that the hunters would be staying here.  This cabin is pretty much falling apart.  It was abandoned years ago.  There are leaks, no power, it must be freezing in there at night.  No one goes in there.”

“That’s probably why they’re staying there,” Scott says.  “They didn’t think you’d look here.”

“I didn’t think anyone could live in there.  The floor is rotted away, rats infest the place, and the roof is collapsing in.”

Derek is also surprised that the hunters would stay in a place like this.  The cabin looks disgusting and unsafe, Derek would never let his pack stay in a place like this.

“Let’s circle the perimeter and count all possible exits and see how if we can tell how many of them there are,” Derek commands.

The cabin’s setting causes it so that the wolves cannot get too close.  The house is in the middle of a clearing in the forest, meaning that if the wolves get too close they’ll be spotted.  The two packs circle the cabin, studying it intently.

They conclude that the only exits are the front door and a back window that has a missing pane of glass.  The number of hunters is hard to determine.  The sound of running water dripping through the roof and the rustles of leaves makes it hard for the wolves to get an exact number.  The estimate is between three- five.

Derek is feeling much much better as the wolves all leave the forest.  Three to five hunters will not stand a chance against the nine wolves who are coming at them.  Martin decided to leave two of his pack home to watch the kids, so all those who were present today will attack tomorrow.  Martin had told Derek that his pack had fought the hunters, the battle taking the lives of some of his pack members, and that he suspected that he fatally injured a few of the hunters.  Before today Martin said that his pack new of up to twelve hunters.  Apparently the fight had in fact fatally injured most of the hunters.

Tomorrow, early morning, around 4am, the packs will return to the cabin and attack.

Derek is thankful, he will be able to go home tomorrow.  He misses his family more than he can describe.

***

“Isaac sit down,” Stiles commands.

Isaac huffs and plops down onto his booster seat.  Everyone is sitting around the dining room table, eating the meal they cooked earlier.  Isaac, thinking that Stiles isn’t looking, leans over the table, trying to grab a piece of bread.

“Isaac!”

Isaac lowers his eyes and sits back down.  “Sorry Papa.”

“If you want bread ask for someone to pass it to you.”

“Aunt Kira can you pass me the bread, please,” Isaac whispers, still upset at being yelled at.

“Of course,” Kira chirps, picking up the basket and holding it out to him.

Isaac takes a piece and chomps on it happily.

“Aunt Kira have you chosen a baby name yet?” Lydia asks from her seat next to Isaac.  Lydia sits to the right of Isaac, Helen next to her, Malia next to her.  Across the table sits Erica, Kira, and Stiles in a row.  In hind sight sitting all the kids on one side of the table by themselves was not the best idea.  Isaac keeps eating with his hands, Lydia keeps dropping her doll into her sauce, Malia just stares at her phone and hasn’t touched her plate, and Helen is the only one who’s eating properly.

“Not yet sweetie, but we’re close to a decision.  Scott is still determined to name the baby Scott Junior.  But I hate the sound of S.J. and I am not having two people turn their heads toward me for the rest of my life when I say Scott.”  Stiles nods, understanding Kira’s point.  “Scott will make a beautiful middle name.”

“I think you should have had a girl,” Lydia tells, throwing a piece of pasta into her mouth.

The adults all laugh at this.  Lydia had hoped that she would have another female cousin and was bummed when it came back that Kira was having a boy.

“She can’t choose,” Malia tells.  It surprises everyone that she was actually listening and was not engulfed in her phone.  “And why would we want another girl.  Isaac is the only boy baby in the pack, we need more boys.”

“I’m not a baby,” Isaac rebuffs.

“Fine you’re a toddler,” Malia says.

“No!”

“Fine big boy.”

Isaac seems pleased with this and goes back to eating his dinner.  The rest of the dinner is uneventful.

An hour later Stiles is relaxing on the couch watching the news as the kids play.  Malia is actually interacting with her cousins, making friendship bracelets on the floor in front of the couch, with Helen and Lydia.  Isaac is also on the carpet, making a house out of Legos.

Erica is in her room taking a quick shower, while Kira is taking a nap, the pregnancy draining all her energy.  Stiles flips the page, when his phone dings.

Derek: **We found where the hunters are staying.**

Stiles: **Great.  Where are they?  Are you being safe?  How is everyone?**

Derek: **It’s weird.  The hunters are staying in a rundown cabin in the middle of the woods.  The cabin is falling apart and has no power, it cannot be safe to live in.  They didn’t even cover up their scents.  It seems that the other pack attacked them recently and must have killed most of them.  We’re being safe and everyone is fine.**

Stiles: **That is odd that the hunters would stay in such a dilapidated place.  When will you be home?**

Derek: **We’re attacking early tomorrow morning and there will probably be not much of a fight so sometime tomorrow afternoon.  I want to come home.  I don’t want to sleep in a bed without you.**

Stiles: **Is Scott not a good enough snuggler?**

Derek: **I’ll let him know that you think we should share a bed.**

Stiles: **Wait I take that back, you and my best friend getting together is too much like a bad romantic comedy.**

Derek: **If I was going to snuggle with anyone here it would be Boyd.  He seems like he’ll be good at snuggling.**

Stiles: **I’ll ask Erica. LOL**

Derek: **What’s everyone up to?**

Stiles: **The girls are making friendship bracelets and Isaac is playing with his Legos.  Erica is taking a shower and Kira is napping.  I’m relaxing and reading a book.**

Derek: **Everyone’s fine?**

Stiles: **Yes everyone is fine, don’t be such a worry wolf.**

Derek: **I’ll never stop worrying.**

Stiles: **And I never want you to stop.**

Derek: **I love you so much and cannot wait till I get to come home.  I’ll Facetime before bedtime.**

Stiles: **Love you too.**

***

“Papa can we watch the movie now?”

“Not until your brother is done with his bath,” Stiles answers as he carries Isaac into his bathroom.  “Why don’t you go downstairs and play, while I’m helping Isaac?”

“But Helen is still taking a bath!” Lydia says exasperated, as if the idea of playing by herself is outrageous.

“Malia is downstairs,” Stiles tells, as he starts the bath water.  “I bet she’ll love to see your new light up turtle night light.”

Lydia nods quickly and runs out of the bathroom, her pink nightgown flapping as she runs.  Stiles and Erica had decided that the kids would be able to watch a movie before bed, if they all bathed beforehand.  Lydia is already done, so if Malia, Helen and Isaac are the only two who need to be bathed still.  Helen and Erica are using the bath in the hall, which is why Isaac is using the bathroom in Stiles and Derek’s room.  Usually this bathroom is just for Derek and Stiles.

Isaac allows Stiles to undress him and lower him in the water.  The problem with Isaac and bathing is never getting him in the bath, it’s getting him to bathe.  He loves to play in the tub with his water toys, but he always fights when Stiles or Derek try to actually clean him.

Stiles allows Isaac to have a few fun minutes playing with his submarine, before he tries actually cleaning him.  Slowly Stiles gets the soaps, wash cloth, and cup out, while Isaac splashes happily in the tub.

“Okay Izzy, let’s get you nice and clean.”

Before Isaac can react Stiles has squirted shampoo all over his hair and is scrubbing it into his scalp.

“No Papa!”

“Yes Papa,” Stiles insists, spreading the shampoo over his blonde curls.  Isaac attempts to squirm out of Stiles grip, but he holds strong.  “Little wolf cubs need to get all clean.  You were getting stinky.”

“No I wasn’t!” Isaac objects, splashing water on Stiles.  Stiles usually gets soaked when he’s bathing Isaac.  “I have wolf nose and I didn’t smell it.”

“I did.”

Isaac takes the forceful bathing with anger, pouting the entire bath.  After Stiles finishes he plucks Isaac from the bath and dries him with his duck towel.  He then dresses him in his fire truck pajamas and lets him run down the stairs toward his sister and cousin.

***

The kids finagle being able to watch two movies, Frozen and then Up.  All the kids, including Malia, falls asleep in the middle of Up, which is why the adults are now dealing with cranky kids who do not want to go upstairs and sleep in their beds.  They would have left them downstairs, but Stiles knows that Isaac would probably wake up in an hour and bawl his eyes out knowing where he is.  It’s happened before.  Isaac does not like waking up in his or Stiles and Derek’s bed.

Malia grumpily gets up and goes to her room on the second floor, yawning the entire way.  Helen happily cuddles in Erica’s arms and allows her to carry her upstairs to Lydia’s room.  Both girl’s insisted that they sleep in Lydia’s room, Isaac wanting to sleep in Stiles’.  Lydia for some reason is energetic and rushes right upstairs to her room, excited to have her sleepover with Helen.  Stiles pats himself on the back that he insisted the kids brush their teeth before watching the second movie, knowing that the kids would not want to brush their teeth now.  They put up enough of a fight when they were awake, sleepy kids would be a nightmare.

Kira, who had also fallen asleep during the second morning, says goodnight and leaves for her room, holding a hand against her back as she wobbles away.

Isaac is sleeping on the floor, wrapped in his batman blanket, with his wolf under his arm.  Stiles tries to lift Isaac off the floor without waking him, but the cub has other ideas.  He opens his eyes as soon as he gets into Stiles arms, and frantically looks around the room.

“Daddy home?” He asks excitedly.

It breaks Stiles heart.  Derek had facetimed with the kids between the movies and said that he’d be home tomorrow.  Isaac probably thought that he slept all through the night and that Derek would be home any minute.

“Sorry baby,” Stiles whispers.  Stiles starts up the stairs, trying to get him in bed as quick as possible.  “Daddy won’t be home till tomorrow.”

Isaac is not happy about this.  “I want him now!”

“Daddy will be here tomorrow.  Let’s sleep now and then when you wake up we can call Daddy.”

“Call him now,” Isaac wails, tears streaming down his face.

“Daddy is sleeping,” Stiles tells.  He knows that he isn’t, but Stiles does not want his husband worried about Isaac before going out to kill some hunters.  If his mind isn’t on task he could get hurt.  “Do you want to really wake Daddy up?”

Isaac nods.

“But then he’d be all grumpy.”

Isaac thinks about this.

“And then he’ll be all tired and might get sad and miss you too much.  We don’t want Daddy to be said right?”

Isaac shakes his head exaggeratedly, obviously horrified by the fact that his dad could get upset.  “Story.”  Isaac huffs the word and throws his head against Stiles chest.  Stiles nods and moves down the hallway, stopping outside Lydia’s room.  Erica is just leaving the room, closing the door when Stiles gets there.

“They’re both asleep,” Erica tells, running a hand through her hair.  Lydia was already tucked in and asleep when I got up here, and Helen nodded off as soon as her head touched the pillow.

“Good,” Stiles whispers, rocking Isaac back and forth.

“Good night Stiles.”

“Good night.”

Stiles shuffles into his room, lays Isaac down on Derek’s side of the bed, and flops down beside him.  It’s been a long day and Stiles is exhausted.  “Story”.  But now he has to tell a story.

“What story do you want monkey?” Stiles yawns.

“Lyds birthday.”

Stiles rolls over and pulls Isaac onto his chest, Isaac happily snuggling into his neck.  “It was the first week of December and Lydia was turning five.  It was the first birthday Lyds was spending with Daddy and Papa and we both wanted to make it perfect.  So we decorated the entire backyard with princess balloons, a bouncy house, a petting zoo, and a huge cake.  Papa dressed Lydia in a beautiful pink princess dress which even had its own crown.

“Daddy and Papa wanted lots of pictures to document the event so we hired a photographer to come over really early before everyone arrived.  We took pictures on the bounce house, in the house, of just Daddy and Lydia, of Lydia and I, we took millions.

“The pictures all looked so pretty and perfect and Daddy and Papa were so happy.  Until people started to arrive.  Daddy and Papa greeted the guests and realized that we didn’t know where Lydia was.  We looked all around the house and Daddy found her asleep on the couch.  She was too wiped out from the pictures and getting ready that she ended up falling asleep.  Lydia was so cute asleep that I felt bad waking her up so she sleep through the entire party and only woke up at cake time.  Lydia was none the wiser and thought the party was great.  After everyone left she got to play on the bouncy house all by herself and play with the animals.  It wasn’t the party that Daddy and Papa planned, but it made Lydia happy.”

Stiles looks down at Isaac, the boy sound asleep.  Stiles knows that he most likely fell asleep at the beginning of the story, but Stiles doesn’t care.  He enjoys the walk down memory lane.

***

Darkness surrounds Derek and his pack and he knows that if it wasn’t for their night vision they would be totally blind.  Derek, fully shifted, stalks up to the front of the house, Martin stalking up to the back entrance.  Members of both packs move around the house, waiting for Derek to make the first move.  Crouching to the ground Derek takes in a deep breath, focusing on the attack, and then pounces.  His large muscular body knocking down the door.

Honestly the entire battle is a blur to Derek, all he knows is that after a few minutes all the hunters are dead.  All the wolves are ecstatic, smiling and cheering.  Derek goes along with both packs celebration, jumping around in his wolf form.  He hops up and down, nipping playfully at the clothes off his pack members, racing away from their grabbing hand.  Derek races around Scott and runs straight into Martin’s blood mated brown fur.  Instead of playing with Derek, Martin angrily chomps at him, growling loudly.

Derek growls back as Martin moves to the center of the room.  Derek watches as Martin’s claws pull at the fraying stained carpet crumpled on the floor, pulling it out of the way.  Hidden under the carpet is a small hatch with a metal ring to open it.  Martin grabs the hatch with his teeth and yanks it open.

Derek’s eyes widen at the sight.  Laying atop a dirty ripped up blankets is a pink naked baby.  The baby was quiet before, but at the sudden light begins to cry.  The sound hurts Derek’s ears and all he wants to do is swoop the baby up into his arms and dry her tears.  All Derek can hear and see is the baby and an overwhelming urge to protect feels him.  This feeling is familiar to Derek.  This is the feeling Derek gets every time he believes one of his kids or Stiles is in danger.  This little baby.  This little girl, is his.  And she’s in danger.

Martin’s fangs protrude from his mouth as the wolf stalks closer to the whining baby.  The alpha doesn’t seem to have the same loving feelings toward the crying baby.  Martin lunges forward and before Derek knows it his feet are off the ground and he rammed into the wolves side.  Derek and Martin twist and turn in a bundle of fur and fangs, blood spurting from both wolves.  Finally Derek gets a good footing and is able to pin the unruly alpha to the ground.

Derek growls, biting Martin’s throat.  Derek doesn’t break the skin, instead he waits for Martin to calm down.  After a few seconds Martin stops thrashing.  Derek can see that both packs are watching the fight in shock, ready to jump in if needed.  Martin’s pack are all wearing their beta forms, and seem to be itching to jump at Derek.

Derek releases Martin’s throat and changes into his beta form, watching as Martin does the same.

“What is wrong with you?!” Martin spits out through his fangs.  “This thing is a hunter.”

“She is a baby!”

“Do you think the hunters would pause before killing your pups?  No they wouldn’t.  And this thing is just going to grow up and become a hunter.  Maybe she’ll grow up and kill your kids?”

Derek is flabbergasted.  This little baby wouldn’t grow up evil.  She’ll think of wolves as loving, not evil.  Derek will make sure of it.

“Leave.”  Derek growls the word out and walks over to the hatch in the floor.  He doesn’t look up but can hear the other pack leave.  Moving quickly Derek grabs the baby from the hatch and places her against his naked chest.  Derek rocks his body back and forth trying to calm the baby down.  He can feel her cold skin against his hot skin.  Derek looks down at the blankets, and is horrified by the idea of wrapping this precious baby in the filthy cloth.  Quickly he looks around the cabin and sees nothing resembling baby clothes.

These hunters were neglecting this baby.  _His_ baby.

“Derek.”

The voice breaks him out of the trance.  He spins around and hugs the baby against his chest, the cries now turned to snores.

“What are you going to do with the baby?” Peter questions.

“She’s mine now,” Derek tells.  “We have to go to the store this instant.  Scott look up where the closest baby store is.  Boyd make a list of all the essentials I will need.  Peter call Deaton and make an appointment for when we get to Beacon Hills.  She needs to be checked out by the doctors and make sure that she’s healthy.”

“Derek.”

“And I have to call Stiles, he’ll be happy, he has always wanted a baby.”

“Derek.”

“What?”

Peter sighs.  “You know you’re naked right?”

Derek looks down and spots his nakedness.  “Oh.”

“We’re find you some pants and then we’ll get everything we need.”  Peter smiles at his nephew seeing the protective fire in his eyes.  Peter knows it well.  He feels the same when he’s with Malia.  “Don’t worry nephew, your new little daughter will be fine.”

***

Many hours later Derek is home asleep in his bed, wrapped around Stiles.  Lydia and Isaac sleep on the floor in a pile of pillows and blankets, next to their new sister’s bassinet.  The baby, fondly named Allison by Stiles, who declared that was her name the moment he saw her, has already been given a clean bill of health.  Allison was checked out by Deaton and was proven healthy.  She was just a little underweight, but Deaton insisted that Derek and Stiles will be able to get her weight back up easily.

Now the Hale family has a three month old baby in their midst, and they cannot be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> How'd you like it?  
> Should I write more? LMK  
> Comment ideas!
> 
> Lydia: 6 years old  
> Isaac: 4 years old  
> Allison: 3 months


End file.
